


HeartBleed

by KarkatHorns



Category: RWBY
Genre: Heartbleed AU, Other, Reverse scenario, We're making this happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatHorns/pseuds/KarkatHorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faunus are the dominant species of earth. Humans have always been the minority, and have been treated as such. Now, the two sides are at war and the cruel heart of both sides are the blame for this conflict. Worse yet, the RWBY team is stuck in the middle of it. [ABANDONED FIC/CONCEPT]</p>
            </blockquote>





	HeartBleed

The birds sing, the dogs bark off in the distance, and the sun seems to gather the life to rise up into the morning sky. Out in the world, somebody out there speaks the words before an eager, anxious crowd.

"Last night, the sun set with the era of Faunus, and today it shall rise with the Humans."

And with those words, cheers ring out throughout the audience.

"There was a time, before you and I, when Humans did not exist on earth. Faunus were at the top, and nobody thought anything of it," the voice calls. The crowd becomes eerily quiet, their eyes casting upon the single soul who they believe can change the world.

"The world was yet to be explored, and the meeting between Faunus and Human was a most curious thing." Eyes remain locked on the single figure, the small pause adding to the rising tension of the crowd.

"They mistook our kindness for weakness, my dear friends. After all, to them it was strange that a race of people could be so distinctly different from them. In their eyes, we were pathetic. We could not jump all that high in comparison to them, and none of us had ears or a tail. To them, we were missing few things, and to the Faunus of the time, they were missing much too many."

These words stir up anger in the crowd, murmurs joining together into angry yells.

"And with me as your leader, we will prove how wrong they were."

\---

Decades have rolled by since Humans first met the Faunus. In that large window of time, a lot had taken place. Humans were not treated as people. Humans became slaves. War broke out between the two sides, threatening to end the very world the two shared. A group was created known as Heartbeat to keep the peace. The idea behind Heartbeat was a simple one indeed. Humans and Faunus both share the same hearts. They both need the same amount of heartbeats to survive. Why is it that physical appearance is what separates them? The symbol of Heartbeat was also just as simple. There was a simple black flag with a green heart across it. Going through the heart is a heartbeat, much as a machine would show in a hospital.

With the influence of Heartbeat, the war ended. Heartbeat became a large organization run by a democracy, and humans had lived with the Faunus. Over the years, the hostility began to fall, but it never seemed to end between the groups. The generation before taught the generation next to continue their discrimination. Humans have been victimized throughout the years, and most Faunus have done nothing to stop this. However, an election for Heartbeat took place that changed the course of it all.

A human became the head of Heartbeat that decided that peace would not stop the prejudice. He had started war once again- making the members of Heartbeat rob and steal. The name of Heartbeat was therefore changed to Heartbleed. The symbol of heartbleed was just as simple. The heart became red, and bleeds in the middle. It promised war and fighting, and people who bore it's sign soon became threats to both Humans and Faunus.

And so, the story begins.


End file.
